Kamen Rider Nexus CLAW
by Shuriken16
Summary: KR CLAW 3rd Anniversary Project: In the year 2026, The Humans and Dreamon Co-exist among each other, causing Peace throughout the worlds. However, Renegades threaten to break this unification. SADE's Next Generation is ready to Defend it at all cost.
1. The RRF Prince

[Super Hero Time]

Nolan: Hey people! Oh how we missed you guys.

Andrew: Hey guys, remember me?

Nolan: Probably not. Twin Nexus wasn't as popular as the Boss-man hoped it'd be. It was Awesome when it debut back in May, but now it's total hits is only 71 at the moment.

Andrew: *Devastated*

Nolan: No matter though. That's why I brought you here remember…? So go ahead, tell our readers what we're doing.

Andrew: Right, Right. Well readers, if you've been paying attention, November 28th 2011, will mark Kamen Rider CLAW's 3rd anniversary. Why we're celebrating CLAW and not FANG is because CLAW is what started the Boss-man's revival into writing Fanfiction back in 2008; On top of that, it's his first Fanfic ever completed, which branched into two Movies, and a Sequel. And it remains to be one of the most popular Original Fanfictions in the Kamen Rider Section, which is an Assumption of course; due to the other popular works as well. Now, as you know, for our Two Year anniversary, We featured a Fang Chapter, featuring the CLAW Riders going up their students, which was a dedication part. Afterward, we revealed plans for Kamen Rider CLAW and FANG movie wars and Twin Nexus. So what are we going to do this year?

Nolan: We decided to do a Two-part side story featuring the Nexus CLAW Gang, following the ending of the Twin Nexus movie in the fixed timeline. Andrew's gonna be narrating the story and the setting is obviously NYC in 2026. But more details will be explained as we get into it. So with that said, Happy Anniversary Shuriken16, The Cast of the Kamen Rider CLAW Series and most importantly: You fans out there. Thanks and Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"You ready for this Andrew, because I'm not holding back."<p>

"Bring it on, Alex." The Teen smirked. "Make sure you're taking notes Chris, Cousin Andy is gonna mess his best friend up."

"You wish!"

Andrew and Alex then sparred with each other, as the now adult CLAW and FANG riders watched. Jacob and Aya watched from the tree above where that sat, while Nolan, Jessie, Tim and Yuliya watched the two teens go at it.

"Remember when we were that energetic?" Tim said.

Nolan nodded as he looked at Jessie and she smiled back.

"He's kicking in there." She said as she rubbed her stomach.

"Looks like we're gonna have a fighter." He simply smiled.

"Hopefully, he'll be easier to handle compared to you and Tim here." Yuliya commented. "Chasing you two around wasn't so much fun."

"But the fights were so much fun weren't they?" he mentioned. "Wow, we're getting old."

"Got that right; it's about time though, to pass the torch to the next generation; they'll do the same for the ones after that. All we have to do is just have fun watching it unfold."

Hikari and Yami sat in the tree with Jacob and Aya, when both of them went alert.

"Renegade D-Brid not to far from here Andrew;" Hikari said.

The two teens stopped at looked up.

"Why are you guys just standing there? Go on, you have a job to do."

Andrew and Alex looked at each other.

Jacob and Aya jumped from the tree, drawing their Bushido CLAWs.

"Ready to Ride Wild?" Alex asked me.

"Let's Ride." Andrew nodded.

And so, the teens ran out of Central park ready to confront the threat…

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The RRF Prince<p>

* * *

><p>Hey readers, it's been a while hasn't it? What you don't remember me? Oh come on yes you do. I was that kid who grew up in a Apocalyptic world, filled with Nightmarish creatures and Super Soldiers designed to defend the remaining pop. of humanity from them…. Ok, I went back in time and got the FANG Riders to come with me to save my world? Oh my god- I was the Main Character of Kamen Rider FANG: Twin Nexus! Yeah that kid, Andrew Taylor. Nice to know you still remember me. Anyway, I just wanted to update you guys on some stuff, you know get you up to date on some things in this new world of ours. So… Let's see: It's been fifteen years since Shadow was defeated. The holders of the 17 decks of the Royal Flush Five Branches have all been collected and secured. In addition to that, the World of Dreams is completely out into the open with our world. The Dreamon and Humans formed a peace treaty of sorts, or rather something more effective to that I guess. Due the destruction of Shadow, The Dreamon and the Humans were able to finally be at peace with one another and because of that, we live in one unified World where Humans and Dreamon Co-exist with one another. But obviously there's always gonna be that one freak who will object to that unification. Since of course we can't classify them as: "Enemy Dreamon or Enemy Human," We give these certain individuals a unique name to classify them so we know. A Human, Dreamon, a Hybrid: D-Brid, or an evolved, D-Shifter, breaks any laws that breach the unification, they're referred to as: Renegades. Renegades are marked with a Red and Black R Tattoo somewhere on their body. This proves their allegiance to the rumored "Leader" of the Renegades. And you're probably wondering if the Riders have anything to do this, although you know the answer to that. Well, on the plus side, SADE is still around, acting as an international police force. You have your standard officers and agents like the old days. And then you have Hunters. Based on the original Strike Force, The Hunters specifically hunt down Renegades and contain them. If worse comes to worse, then we ultimately have to destroy them. It's a painful sight, but Renegades are extremely violent creatures. All in all its either them or the rest of humanity, plus us.<p>

* * *

><p><em>[NYC, September 2026]<em>

"ATTENTION HUNTERS! ENEMY RENEGADES SPOTTED IN SECTOR 42!" The booming alarm went off in the SADE building. Agents scrambled from room to room, getting ready to make the preparations to deploy the Hunters.

* * *

><p>"Someone help me!" A young girl screamed at the top of her lungs as A D-Brid chased after her. The D-Brid was in his human form, his bloodthirsty red eyes glimmering in the light he wore a red muscle shirt with a black leather spiked coat on top of it, with raggedy black pants and boots. His wild black hair flew in the wind as he chased the helpless woman into a corner.<p>

"Nowhere to run human…" He snarled.

The girl looked around and realized her situation as she backed up into the wall, much to her dismay.

"Please… stay back!" she pleaded tears building.

The D-Brid reverted to his monstrous form, which was the form of a red and black Kabuto Beetle.

"Don't you worry… I won't hurt you…" He grabbed her shirt collar. "After all, a pretty thing like yourself… It'd be a shame for something so beautiful to get damaged…"

Suddenly the two of them heard a chuckle from above.

"Who's there?" The Kabuto D-Brid snarled, looking up.

"My god, that's a pathetic way to pick up chicks isn't it?" the voice said.

"Show yourself!"

A shadow-like figure jumped from the air and bounced from the sides of the alley, landing clean onto the pavement.

The source of the voice was a Slim Caucasian teen with short black hair and sunglasses. He wore a black shirt under his silver and black SADE blazer with black khakis and white sneakers. Strapped to his back were a black hilted Katana and a .44 semiautomatic pistol on his right hip.

"Hey there." The teen said.

"You're a Hunter!" The Kabuto D-Brid said.

"Yes, yes I am. Now are you gonna let the young lady be or do I have to force you?"

"Not a chance in hell, she's mine!" The Kabuto D-Brid turned his attention back to her.

"Let me go!" she screamed.

The teen snickered. "I didn't wanna do this but…"

A Black dragon-like robot crept onto his shoulder. "You don't have a choice."

"Got that right." He slid a Black and Silver shuriken-like key into his brace as the Dragon responded to the tone it produced.

"HENSHIN!" he threw his arm up as the dragon latched on and formed around it.

"KENSEI MODE!" The computerized voice responded as a dark aura ignited around him as black and silver armor encased him. The armor was metallic black, designed after a Dragon and Ninja, the chest plate having strapped together two Katanas, and on the belt, there was two Pistols. The gauntlets were silver and jagged with blades extending from it and the backside of the belt held gun cartridges for the pistols.

"Now… Let's Ride Wild…" He said as he charged.

* * *

><p>That's my best friend Alex Robertson. He and I have two unique Rider systems, known as the Nexus Systems. They're twin systems that mirror each other. I have the CLAW Version while he has the FANG Version. You guys are probably wondering when I'm gonna make my appearance…<p>

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, pardon me!" a young teen raced down the hallway of the Hospital building, his SADE Badge flying in the air around his neck. He was a tan-skinned teen short black hair with a green t-shirt under a White and Silver SADE blazer, with black khakis and silver and green sneakers. He ran into the elevator and quickly pressed his desired floor. Once there he searched for his friends, finally spotting the group in the wide room.<p>

"Thank god I made it." He breathed heavily. "What happened so far?"

"Nothing yet." An tall light-skinned woman replied. She had long black hair, wore an orange shirt, black dress pants and shoes, as she stood next to a Hispanic man with dark hair, both on his head and facial, wearing a blue shirt, black pants and shoes, and another man, husky with a swamp green t-shirt, black pants and shoes., each of them wearing SADE blazers.

"Where's Aya and Jacob?" The teen asked.

"They responded to a Renegade attack downtown." The woman answered.

"And I had to abandon Alex while he took care of another Renegade." The teen snickered.

They suddenly heard the wide doors behind them slide open as two Sade Agents, a Tall husky Caucasian man with brown hair and a beard dressed in a similar attire, with his blazer Black and Blue and a Young Asian/Russian woman, with the same, but with a Black and yellow variant. The duo's eyes showed a sign of relief and tiredness.

The teen ran up to them both. "What happened, are they alright?"

The tall man chuckled. "Go and see for yourself."

The teen's eyes widened as he bolted through the doors.

They turned over to the others and gave them a thumb up.

* * *

><p>The teen approached the door and swallowed. He took a deep breath and stepped inside as the door slid open.<p>

He took a step inside as a head poked from the left side of the room.

"Hey you just made it in time." The dark skinned man smiled.

The teen saluted towards his commander. "Is it alright to come in?"

The man nodded. "Well I mean unless you don't wanna meet your new cousin, I completely understand."

The teen moved quickly into the room to get a peek. He turned at saw a Caucasian woman lying in the bed dressed in a hospital gown, exhausted from the endless hours of labor she endured; in her arms, laid the 5 minute old newborn. He was very light skinned with short curly black hair that barely sprouted from his head. The woman's tears dripped from her face. "He's so beautiful…"

"Wow, he's the splitting image of when you were just born Andrew…" The Commander said.

"Is he?" Andrew replied as he looked at the baby. "Wow I've must've been a cute baby then."

The newborn made a tiny smirk after Andrew made the comment.

The commander laughed lightly. "Maybe he'll be as smart as you were too."

"Yeah…" Andrew nodded. "Well what else can I say other than: Welcome to the world: Chris…"

* * *

><p>Alex ducked and weaved the Kabuto D-Brid's sword swipes.<p>

"This is just too easy." Alex said as he grabbed the blade. He kicked the Kabuto D-Brid back and tossed it to the side.

"Let's finish this." The Dragon said.

"Right Yami." The Rider drew his pistols as the Dragon detached and bit onto it.

"FINAL SLASH ATTACK!"

"Shadow… Bullet…" he shot both at the same time, a Red flame Dragon from the right, and a Black Flame Dragon on the left emerging from each pistol respectively. The Kabuto D-Brid screamed as the twin flamethrowers hit it headfirst.

"And another Renegade bites the dust." Alex sighed.

He canceled his transformation as he walked over to the young girl.

"Are you OK Miss?" Alex asked the nearly traumatized girl.

"You're the Dark Dragon?" She asked him

"That's Right; Alex Robertson at your service." He playfully bowed.

The girl's eyes lit up. "Oh my god, I am a HUGE fan! Can I have your autograph?"

Alex was taken aback by the sudden enthusiasm. "Maybe we should get you to a hospital to make sure… Oh shoot the Hospital! Listen I gotta go, um paper paper… Oh what the hell am I thinking, I need to take you there too."

"Uh… OK." She said.

Alex and the girl ran over to his Skybike and they sped off in the direction of the hospital.

* * *

><p>Once there, they made it upstairs to the room where the rest of the gang were at, which was added by the presence of two additional teens, Jacob and Aya.<p>

"Yo bro, you made it." Andrew said as he saw Alex run in. "Who's she?"

"Uh this is…"

"Sydney." She replied.

"Sydney, right; Renegade attack and she need to be taken to the hospital. But before we take care of her I wanted to drop by and Congratulate Commander, and Captain Johnson on the birth of their new son, Chris."

"Nice save dude." A Silver, Gold and Black Liger-like claw beast said as he sat next to the group of beast consisting of a Wolf, Fox, White Tiger, Velociraptor, Shark, Alligator, Pterodactyl, Komodo Dragon, Orca, Swan and now Alex's Dragon.

"It's amazing how an Ancient piece of machinery such as yourself can still be sarcastic." Alex countered. "Speaking of machines, where's Misael?"

"He stayed back at the base, said he'd be here in a little bit." The commander responded.

"Ok then. In that case, I'm gonna take Sydney to get checked out, I'll be back later on." Alex guided her out of the room.

"Be careful." Andrew responded.

"So then; does this make him a Prince?" the Tall Woman, Amy spoke up.

"Prince?" the mother of the child spoke. Jessie looked at her new son and then at her husband. The commander shrugged his shoulders.

"Uncle Nolan…" Andrew spoke up. "Is it possible? After all, You're the KING of Spades and Aunt Jessie's the QUEEN of Hearts. That fact that you two have a kid now…"

Nolan looked at the baby. "I guess he can be considered a Prince. My only thought is if he's Half Dreamon like we are."

"I'd assume so." The Asian woman, Yuliya responded. "Even though you two weren't born D-Brids, you did sync with the KING of Spades and QUEEN of Hearts respectively when you were teenagers. So I would imagine that he would be a D-Brid naturally."

The bearded Caucasian man, Tim stood up. "So what now; if he's a Prince, then the fact that he's been born, makes him a huge target in the eyes of Renegades."

"Any ideas?" Andrew asked.

"Well the only thing I can come up with is, trying to keep this as low key as possible." Nolan suggested.

"When you mean low key, you mean, hiding the fact that you have a kid?" The Liger beast asked.

"No other choice right…?" Nolan shrugged his shoulders. "This will be tough, considering the fact that there's a huge group of renegades out there waiting for an opportunity to overthrow the Royal Seventeen.

"Got that right;" Will, the Hispanic man responded. "Nothing better than to hit the source of the peace between both races, right…?"

Josh, the other Husky man nodded in agreement. "Nothing that we can't handle right; We've been through worse."

* * *

><p>Have you ever noticed in movies when people say that the worst possible thing just "happens" soon after? The next 30 seconds is no exception…<p>

* * *

><p>"Mrs. Johnson…"<p>

Jessie looked up and saw the nurse pull up with the hospital bassinette.

"Do you mind if I take this little angel back to the nursery?" The nurse asked. She was a young nurse, in her standard blue and white uniform.

Jessie nodded. "OK. Mommy's gonna miss you little guy."

She handed Chris over as the Nurse rested him in the bassinette.

Andrew looked at the clock seeing it at 11:00pm. "Wow it's getting late. I'm gonna head home. Come on Hikari."

The White Tiger CLAW Beast hopped from the area where they were at as Andrew reached down to pick her up. Andrew looked at the Nurse's ankle and grew cold.

"Uncle Nolan, she's a Renegade!" Andrew suddenly blurted automatically recognizing the Tattoo on her ankle.

She grunted and kicked Andrew back into the wall as she snatched the baby out and ran out of the room.

"Crap she has Chris!"

"Just shut up and go after her!" Hikari snapped.

Andrew nodded and chased after the Renegade.

"Alex, we got a situation; A Renegade just kidnapped the baby, I need your help, try cutting her off."

* * *

><p>"Well now everything seems to check out Miss Sydney." The Doctor nodded in confirmation. "Just a scratch where the D-Brid grabbed your shirt at, nothing fatal;"<p>

"Thanks for your help doc." Alex said relieved.

Sydney nodded in agreement.

"Not at all; if it wasn't for SADE, and their actions over the years we wouldn't achieve the peace we have in this day and age." The doctor then took his leave to tend to other patients

"_Dude do you hear me? The baby's been kidnapped by a Renegade! It's a nurse with the R Tattoo on her right ankle! Damn it answer me!"_

Alex hit the button on his brace where he spoke into the speaker. "Loud and clear, I'm on my way. Listen Syd I-"

"Don't worry about it; you got a job to do." Sydney cut him off. "But here." She takes his hand and pulls out a marker from her bag.

"Let me know when you're done. You still owe me an autograph." She winked. "You can have mine for now."

Alex smirked. "I'll keep that in mind. Let's go Yami."

The dragon nodded as the duo went off. Sydney watched on smiling slightly.

* * *

><p>Andrew cut corners in the hallways, not losing her trail, eventually leading them outside, where Alex awaited next to the front door.<p>

"Pretty sure your shift's not over." Alex said to the Renegade.

The nurse spun around, her eyes turning red and black. "Who the hell are you?"

Andrew made it outside where he found Alex. "Nice that you answered me finally."

"Sorry, sorry; cute girl, my only true weakness…" Alex replied.

"Very funny;" Hikari said. "Now then; It's our turn."

"Right." Andrew said as he tossed the silver and green Shuriken into Hikari's mouth.

"HENSHIN!" Andrew called out as he slid the converted Claw onto his belt.

"KENSEI MODE!"

White and silver Armor identical to Alex's Rider armor but based on a White Tiger formed around Andrew as he drew his blade.

The Nurse grinned evily throwing the infant into the air, shocking the duo.

"Crap!" Alex said.

"NEXUS TURBO SHOT!" Andrew's system announced as two afterimages materialized as soon as he moved. The after images went after the Nurse as Andrew caught the infant safely.

"Alex take Chris back, I'll take care of her." He handed him the baby and Alex nodded, running back.

The young Renegade smirked holding her hand out. Andrew ran to join his clones, but he felt the sudden force of her power, causing him to be shot back.

"Believe me… You have absolutely no idea who you're dealing with." She smirked. "If we continue on you'll surely die."

"What was that, traitor?"

The Renegade began laughed hysterically. "Traitor…? The fact that you're going along with this stupid treaty makes you the traitors. We renegades follow our natural instinct. Humans are enemies of the Dreamon. Dreamon are the Enemies of the Humans. Always has… always will be. Remember that."

The Nurse snapped her fingers, stirring up a Nightmare Vortex behind her.

"Wait a sec!"

"You better choose a side. Are you going to side with the Ones who want to make things the way they should be, or the fools who think that their actions will actually make a difference between the races?"

The nurse reverted into her D-Brid form, of a Lioness as she turned and walked into the Vortex. It closed soon after as Andrew canceled his transformation.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Hikari said.

"That makes two of us…" Andrew nodded.

* * *

><p>The Renegade did give me something to think about. For the first time in my career as a Rider, that was the first time a Renegade brought that question to me. Little did I know that a whole lot of events had to take place, before that question could be answered…<p>

* * *

><p>[END]<p>

Andrew: So guys how was that? This is part 1 of my two part Nexus CLAW Series. And who knows. If this is a hit…? Nah I won't bore you with my theories. Well alas, Neo Decade needs to get updated and so does FANG (if you guys are still interested .) so until then… See ya guys around


	2. The RRF Prince Part 2

[Super Hero Time]

Sam: Hey guys, It's me Sam from Neo Decade. Stopping by to say Happy Anniversary to the Gang at Kamen Rider CLAW. Congrats on making it to 3 years this Monday and we hope that future projects come out successful. And don't forget, coming up next on our Journey is the 7th world: Paradox, where we're gonna go further into the histories of certain elements concerning our story using the power of Time Travel. Until then, enjoy Part 2 of Nexus CLAW you guys and see you soon :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The RRF Prince Part 2<p>

* * *

><p>A week passed since the incident at the hospital. Aunt Jessie officially retired from being a SADE Captain to focus on her new career of being a mother. Colonel Johnson and Brigadier General Kim returned to their respected HQ's in Europe and Asia respectively, while Captains Badillo, Reed and Garret returned to maintain their respected Strike force Squads. Uncle Nolan meanwhile monitored the area, going on different leads concerning the "Prince" of the Royal Flush Five. And then that leaves us: Jacob, Aya, Alex and I; and we did what normal teenagers do: Go to school.<p>

"Hey Andrew, you awake in there?" Alex snapped his fingers to knock the teen out of his daze.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry. I was just thinking about what the Renegade said…"

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

"Alex take Chris back, I'll take care of her." He handed him the baby and Alex nodded, running back.

The young Renegade smirked holding her hand out. Andrew ran to join his clones, but he felt the sudden force of her power, causing him to be shot back.

"Believe me… You have absolutely no idea who you're dealing with." She smirked. "If we continue on you'll surely die."

"What was that, traitor?"

The Renegade began laughed hysterically. "Traitor…? The fact that you're going along with this stupid treaty makes you the traitors. We renegades follow our natural instinct. Humans are enemies of the Dreamon. Dreamon are the Enemies of the Humans. Always has… always will be. Remember that."

The Nurse snapped her fingers, stirring up a Nightmare Vortex behind her.

"Wait a sec!"

"You better choose a side. Are you going to side with the Ones who want to make things the way they should be, or the fools who think that their actions will actually make a difference between the races?"

The nurse reverted into her D-Brid form, of a Lioness as she turned and walked into the Vortex. It closed soon after as Andrew canceled his transformation.

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

><p>"I'm wondering what she meant about what side to be on."<p>

"I wouldn't worry too much." Jacob said. "Besides, chances are that she was trying to psyche you out."

"You think so? It just seemed a bit weird. The Renegades have been here for about a year now. This is the first time I ever heard that from _any_ of them."

"Well if you're that bothered by it, do some snooping. Ask your Aunt and Uncle." Aya suggested.

The bell rung signaling the end of the lunch period.

"I guess I'll do that." Andrew nodded. "See you guys after 8th period."

Andrew got up and left the cafeteria with the other teenagers.

* * *

><p>After school, Andrew headed over to his Uncle's house where he found his aunt getting ready to feed the baby. Taking the bottle from her and the baby, Andrew sat on the sofa and fed the newborn while she got drinks for the both of them.<p>

"Well I can honestly say that I've heard those words before." Jessie said as she sipped her tea.

"From who exactly…?" Andrew asked.

"Well you were really young so you probably don't remember. The Human-Dreamon Unification Treaty has been in existence for nearly a decade; the day it came into existence, was also the day of our wedding day." Jessie smiled once she finished. "Truly a day that we'll never forget."

Andrew felt a bit sidetracked. "Uh…"

Jessie realized that she was daydreaming and snapped out of her trance. "Right; Well after the ceremony and once the bill was signed, one of the guest preformed an attempted assassination on the two of us…"

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK: July 23<strong>**rd**** 2016**

"You may now kiss the bride."

Nolan pulled the veil from Jessie's face as the two kissed briefly. The audience applauded naturally, not noticing one of them standing up. he was a tall Caucasian man with black-silver hair, wearing sunglasses and a tuxedo. Once he set foot on the aisle, he raced up to the altar at blinding speed, shocking everyone once he made it up there.

Nolan had little time to react, so he pushed Jessie out of the way as the man's mutated claw came crashing down on the both of them. Nolan shielded himself, but was still forced down as they crashed.

The audience went hysterical as Yuliya and Tim tried to keep everyone, including the Bride, calm.

"KAISER MODE!" suddenly echoed from the rubble as the man was shot back, crashing on the floor.

Kamen Rider CLAW: Kaiser Mode walked up from the altar, his left forearm damaged from the claw strike.

"Who're you supposed to be?" Nolan asked the mysterious man.

The man smirked and removed his glasses to reveal his blood red irises. "Someone who believes that this unification is the most pointless, idiotic gesture to come from the Royal Flush Five; and once I finish you off, I'll become the KING of Spades and rid our races of this treaty, making things the way they should be…"

"The way they should be? Do you really want to live in a world where the Human and Dreamon are in constant war with each other?"

The man smirked and transformed into his D-Brid form. He was based on a lion, red in color with a black mane. He wore evil-looking armor, jagged in the shoulders and wrist, representing the Armor's claws. On his back rested a giant zweihander blade almost all black saved for the hilt which was red.

"Humans have taken everything from me over the years. It's my turn to take from them and whoever stands in my way…"

"Like hell that's happening." Nolan attached his Speed CLAW on his wrist and charged using the Super Turbo Shot. He and the Lion D-Brid kept up with each other, which surprised Nolan. He shot himself back, and slid Kaiger on his wrist.

"FINAL SLASH ATTACK!"

Nolan drew his Shuriken, which converted into a zweihander as well. He charged The D-Brid, who got ready to intercept him. Just as Nolan was about to strike, he disappeard, throwing his enemy off.

Nolan appeared behind him and brought the blade down.

"So naïve." The D-Brid said as he kicked behind him, shocking Nolan.

"You really thought I'd fight an enemy without having the slightest bit of knowledge on his fighting style?"

"Actually, I do." Nolan's Blade reverted back to a Shuriken as he threw it in midair, something that the D-Brid didn't expect. The spinning Star shot through him as he flew a few feet away.

The Shuriken returned as Nolan latched it onto his back as he landed. The respected transformations canceled as the man stood up.

"You're under arrest for the attempted assassination of the King and Queen of the Royal Flush Five." Nolan flashed his SADE badge.

The man shook his head. "Not a chance kid." The man grunted, followed by an immense wave of power that gave him the opportunity to leave undetected.

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

><p>Once we realized, Nolan ordered for a search party to locate him. We never saw the man again after that. But for the last year, Renegades have been appearing, seeming to all have the same motive for their actions.<p>

"Could it be possible that the mysterious man is the Mastermind behind the Renegade uprising?"

The baby let out a small wail before his mother took him from Andrew. She lightly tapped Chris' back as she answered the question.

"If so, then we can finally go after him. It's been ten years but nonetheless it's a great idea to jump on the opportunity as it presents itself.

Chris finally let out a tiny burp and closed his eyes.

"Aww someone's sleepy." Jessie rocked her tired baby.

"Thanks a lot Aunt Jessie."

"Oh it's no problem." Jessie smiled. "Lock the door on your way out please?"

"Understood;" Andrew smiled. "I'll see you guys later."

* * *

><p>Andrew walked out the house and locked the door as promised. Jessie walked upstairs and put the baby in his crib, where he slept soundly.<p>

Jessie looked around the blue colored room, looking at the various pictures of Chris' family members mixed with various stuffed animals and toys for when he's older. The picture that caught her eye though was the one sitting in the center of all of it. It was a picture of Nolan, Jessie, Amy, Josh, Will, Tim, Yuliya, Mitsuki, a former SADE agent, and their Late Commander: Marcus Gracia. Jessie though back to his words one day…

* * *

><p><strong><em>FLASHBACK: July 31th 2010: 16 years ago…<em>**

"So, you four…" Rodriguez started. "What are your plans for now? I know Yuliya's going to be a senior in High school, what are your plans?"

"Jessie and I enrolled in CSI for our college." Tim spoke up, before taking a bite out of his pancakes.

"And I'm going to be studying at Co-op tech, a Trade School in upper Manhattan, starting in September." Nolan added.

"Good, good. It's great to hear that, since SADE won't be a part of your lives forever."

The four teens looked at him.

"What do you mean by that?" Yuliya asked.

"Because you know, you guys are getting older, more challenges are going to start popping up, and eventually you'll end up putting your SADE careers behind you. With the Human-Dreamon Treaty in effect, neither party can go from one dimension to the other, unless it's for business purposes."

"Business purposes…? Like what?"

"Well since the return of the KING of Spades and QUEEN of Hearts of the Royal Flush Five, and the realization of the Yume Sekai, Officials have been working with the Dreamon, expanding each side's technology to better one another."

"What'll that do exactly?" Tim asked.

"Well for one thing, put an end to centuries of fighting between the races, and also expand on what we all can accomplish, with the Human's desire to learn, and the Dreamon's desire to provide knowledge, and vice-versa. Eventually, it's dreamed to create a utopia between the two, so that Dreamon aren't viewed as Man's Greatest fear, but as their Dreams come true. Hopefully, SADE will dissolve and man won't have to worry about their fears getting the best of them.

**_END FLASHBACK_**

* * *

><p>Jessie smiled. "Well Commander, we made your dream come true. Unfortunately however, SADE is still needed. And possibly it always will be…"<p>

The doorbell rung suddenly as Jessie put the picture down. "Did Andy forget something?"

She ran downstairs and opened the door.

"Hi can I help you?" Jessie asked.

"Mrs. Jessica Johnson I presume?" The young woman asked.

"Yes, that's me. How can I help you?"

The woman outside responded, dressed in a business attire, carrying a clipboard under her arm and a NYPD badge around her neck. "My partner and I are from the NYPD, and we were looking for the woman who attempted to kidnap your son. Can you give us a description of what she looked like?"

Jessie felt a little off, helping them but did anyway.

"Well… She was in her early twenties, little bit taller than I am. She had brown colored hair and green…"

"Something the matter ma'am…?" She asked.

"Sorry, for a second I thought I was describing you." Jessie played it off. "It's like you two fit the description. Anyway, she had green eyes, and if I remember right, she had an R tattoo on her right ankle."

The woman nodded and copied down the notes. "Was there anything else?"

"No that's it officer."

"Great then; Oh and By the way; did the Tattoo look like this one?"

The officer revealed her ankle, which showed the very tattoo.

Jessie looked at it for a split second and slammed the door, which the Renegade caught.

The Renegade kicked the door open as Jessie fell towards the floor.

"The baby's coming with us. Someone special wants to meet him…" The Woman smirked as she walked upstairs.

Jessie struggled to get up as she made her way up the staircase. Once she got up, her eyes widened in horror as the Mysterious man stood, holding Chris in one arm.

"My my; so this is the Prince of the Royal Flush Five…" He smirked.

"Let go of my Baby!" Jessie's motherly instinct kicked in.

"Handsome kid isn't he?" the Renegade smirked, transforming into the Lioness D-Brid.

"Indeed he is." The Man said, turning into his Lion D-Brid form.

"What do you want with him?" Jessie said.

"Well there are a number of things. I can either: A) Threaten his life unless you get rid of the unification. Or B) Use such a rare thing such as himself, to cause destruction between both worlds. And trust me. There's nothing more powerful than a naturally born Hybrid."

"Nothing more powerful…?"

"I'll give you 24 hours to come up with your decision. Say your goodbyes now; this could be the last time you ever see him."

"CHRIS!" Jessie ran towards them, but the lioness D-Brid stepped in front of her and socked her in the stomach, causing her tumble over in pain.

"Dammit…" She whispered, getting the wind knocked out of her.

"You now have 23 hours and 59 minutes. I'd suggest you get moving."

The duo turned around as a Nightmare Vortex appeared.

"Wait!" Jessie managed to speak, causing them to turn.

"Just who the hell are you…?"

"My name… Maverick: Leader of the Renegades." He began to laugh maniacally as he walked through the vortex.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Sydney and Alex walked, meeting after school to get to know each other a bit better.<p>

"So you always wanted to be a Kamen Rider?" Sydney asked Alex.

"Yep, ever since I was Five years old, it's been my dream to fight alongside my Childhood heroes." Alex said. Andy and I made it our goals to keep working until we reached our goal. So being a Hunter does have it perks."

"Oh? How so…?" Sydney asked.

"Well, I get a Bike, weapons, the ability to kick a lot of butt."

Sydney wrapped her arm around his. "And the Girl right…? That must be the best part of being a hero right?"

Alex chuckled. "Well one of them anyway. The fact that your actions is helping someone live another day, no matter if they're Human, Dreamon or both, is the other Perk. That was the whole point of the Unification: To bring an end to the constant battles between the Humans and Dreamon: a World where both races could live in harmony."

Sydney nodded, but looked down slightly, looking a bit guilty. Suddenly, the Screens all over the city started to project Maverick's face, shocking everyone in the area.

"Who's that?" Alex asked himself.

"Humans… Dreamon… I'm known as Maverick; The Leader of the Renegades. Currently I have in my possession the most powerful life in the entire planet.

The Camera zooms out revealing Chris. Many people scratch their heads as to what he means by that.

"This Baby is the offspring of the KING of Spades and the QUEEN of Hearts. A naturally born D-Brid; naturally born D-Brids are just as strong as an Adult D-Brid. Even so, this one was born from two of the Strongest. KING of Spades… If you're listening, I have a proposition for you. Either you destroy the unification or your Son dies."

Nolan watching Maverick on the screen, clenches his fist in anger. "Dammit. All we worked for…"

"After all; I don't have to kill him. I can always turn him into my own _personal_ Renegade." Maverick laughs sinisterly. "And there's one other option. You can come and get him yourself. It's your choice. You have less than 24 hours to do so…"

The transmission cut off and everything reverted to what they were before. Only this time the city's in a state of panic.

"Andrew, you saw what I just did?" he asked in his Brace.

"Yeah I did. I'm racing back to SADE. The commander just sent a message to me wanting me to meet him. As for everyone else, he needs you guys to get the crowd calm and look out for any Renegades trying to start something out of the confusion."

"On it." Alex nodded.

"Evil never rests does it?" Sydney joked.

"Apparently not." Alex replied.

"Well it'd probably be good if I went home; no telling what will happen next."

"Good idea. Maybe tomorrow we can pick up where we left off." Alex told her.

"How about dinner and movies?" Sydney suggested.

Alex was taken aback. "Well…"

"Great, see you tomorrow at 6pm." She kissed him on the cheek and ran off.

Alex sighed. "I need to stop being such a chick magnet."

"Focus on the task at hand, will you?" Yami said out of nowhere.

"Hey, you; forgot you were here."

"Just shut up and go already."

"Got it;" Alex said as he ran in the opposite direction.

* * *

><p>Andrew arrived at the SADE building where Nolan stood outside on his Bike.<p>

"You know what we're gonna do right?" Nolan asked his nephew.

"Um… Storm the base, kick butt and save the baby?"

"Exactly. I have the coordinates to where they are, so let's move it."

Andrew nodded. "Ready Hikari?"

"Ready."

"You ready Kaiger?" Nolan looked.

"Let's Ride Wild." Kaiger growled in approval.

The two then started their bikes up and raced towards their destination.

* * *

><p>Arriving at an abandoned area at the outskirts of Manhattan, Nolan draws a card from his pocket and casts it away. The card sparks red and black lightning as a Nightmare Vortex opens up.<p>

"Wanna turn back?" Nolan asked Andrew.

"Not a chance." Andrew revved his sky bike and shot through the portal.

Nolan smirked. "Atta boy…" And he followed.

They arrived in a slightly alternate area, the difference being the color of the sky being red instead of blue. And the clouds black instead of white.

They looked up at the tall building, where Maverick stood with his arms crossed, and the Lioness D-Brid cradling Chris in her arms.

"I'll take care of them." Maverick said as he cracked his knuckles. He leaped off the building and slammed into the concrete 20 stories down, unscratched.

"Nice entrance." Andrew commented.

"Surprised you found me. But what else can I expect from the KING of Spades?"

"Return my Son to me."

"Apparently you didn't understand what I said about him being as powerful as he is. Your son is one of the most powerful D-Brids at the very moment, his power rivaling the KING of Spades, despite the fact that he's only 8 days old. It's going to take a lot more than a demand for me to let him go. Break the unification."

"Like hell I will. After all the years we spent to try to unite the Civilizations… There's absolutely no way that I'll be willing to destroy the treaty.

"I see… Well in that case, I'll have to kill you and become the KING. Once that happens I'll do it myself!"

"We'll just see about that. Andy!" Nolan turned to his side, seeing Andrew giving Hikari his Shuriken Key.

"Ready!" He said as Hikari latched onto his brace.

He threw Kaiger his key and Kaiger latched on in a similar fashion.

"HENSHIN!" They duo called out, sliding their CLAWs onto their belts.

"KAISER MODE! KENSEI MODE!" the systems announced as they transformed into their respected forms.

Maverick transformed into his D-Brid Form as the three of them went into battle.

* * *

><p>Jessie wakes up, realizing she's in a hospital bed again, with a splitting headache. She looks over and sees Sydney next to her.<p>

"You're the girl from the other day aren't you?" Jessie asked.

Sydney realized she woke up and jumped. "I'm sorry to intrude but… After seeing what happened earlier I found you unconscious at your home so I brought you to the hospital."

Jessie sat up to get herself in a comfortable position. "How'd you know where I lived?"

"Alex told me…" Sydney admitted. "Um... I have a question."

Jessie raised an eyebrow. "Ok, shoot."

"What would it take for someone to become a SADE agent?" Sydney asked. "I mean… I want to have the feeling that my actions help someone to live another day, no matter what race they are."

Jessie smiled. "That sounds like something Alex would say."

"But I have a problem though…"

"A Problem…?" Jessie asked.

* * *

><p>Maverick avoided attack after attack, but the combined power between the Riders pushed him back.<p>

"This is impossible; this shouldn't be happening…" Maverick said, standing up, followed by crashing back down.

"Andrew, let's finish this…" Nolan said.

"Right."

They detached their CLAWs off their belts and slid them on their Braces.

"FINAL SLASH ATTACK!" their systems announced. Nolan took his shuriken, which began to glow green. He chucked it, as it hit Maverick headfirst, sending him up into the sky. Andrew's feet began to glow blue, while Nolan's green as they both jumped into the air.

"LEGACY IMPACT!" The two flew over the falling Maverick, as they lined themselves above him, dropping down like Blue and Green Meteorites. They both preform a Kick, carrying down the monster back to earth, where his screams were heard from the explosion.

Their transformations canceled as the Lioness D-Brid walked towards them in her Human form.

"You're next." Andrew said as he made his way towards her. Nolan put his hand in front of him.

"Stand down." He told him. Nolan focused on the D-Brid, as she carried Chris back to him. Chris looked at the D-Brid with a wide grin on his face.

"He's smiling…?" Andrew wondered.

"Even at a young age, he can tell when someone's a threat or otherwise." The D-Brid replied. "This little one will make a great prince someday."

"So does that mean…?"

"We'll meet again, Kensei Rider." She said. "After all; This is only the beginning." She smirked and began to walk away.

"Wait a sec! Who are you?" Andrew called out.

She stopped and turned. "Raika…" She answered. She continued to walk away until she disappeared.

"Only the beginning huh…?" Andrew said. "Seems pretty Vague, don't you think?"

"For now, let's just go home. With Maverick dead, that's a major blow to the Renegade forces. Perfect opportunity to think of a counteract for the rest of them."

"Well if you say so…" Andrew said.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, a weakened Maverick walks down the hallway of an old office building where he approaches a room. He opens it and retrieves a black case from the drawer.<p>

"Well now; that was a close call." He said, breathing heavily. "However, I did buy enough time for her to make her move; make me proud…"

* * *

><p>Sydney stared at the R Tattoo on her arm wishing that if she stared long enough that it'd disappear.<p>

"What was I thinking…?" She asked herself. "Asking to join SADE even though…" She shook it off and threw her sweater back on. "I should get to bed, My first day at the Academy starts in the morning."

She quickly changes her clothes and gets into bed, the thought of her Tattoo bothering her.

"If the captain thinks that I'll be fine… Then I'll just take her word for it…" She whispers to herself.

[END]

* * *

><p>[Super Hero Time]<p>

Andrew: So this is Part 2 of Kamen Rider Nexus CLAW. I wish it was a bit more action packed, but I was focusing more on detail and trying to fill plot holes as I went along telling the story. Nonetheless, The author WILL continue on this if you guys want him too, the reason why it's stopping now, because he doesn't want it to bomb like FANG did (Lost popularity.) Anyway, since by the time you're reading this it is Nov. 28th, there's nothing else to say: Thanks for reading and celebrating Kamen Rider CLAW's 3rd anniversary. We really appreciate it and we hope you guys stay tuned to new chapters of FANG, Neo Decade and DM Vortex Wars, for you Duel Master fans out there. Until I see you guys again.


End file.
